Oh Crap!
by the female apophis
Summary: The long awaited sequel to That's Just the Way It Is. What are they gonna do about Hammond? Sorry it took me soooo long. I forgot about it...Anyway, would love for you all to review! Much love to you all!


Oh Crap

By: the female apophis

Disclaimer: Define owns...

Rating: PG-13

Pairings: Do you really have to ask me that?

Spoilers: Let me know if you see some.

Summary: Sequel to That's Just the Way It Is. What are they gonna do about Hammond?

Archive: Sure, just let me know ahead of time.

A/N: Okay, I got so many nice reviews asking me to continue this, I thought why not and started this. I love you guys! *Gets emotional and sniffs* *song comes on and I jump up to dance to it* *trips and crashes to the ground* *ow* Anyway, if you would please R&R, cause you all know that I need it to live. Work not included.

********************

The pair lay like that for some time before they came to the same conclusion at the same time.

"Oh crap."

What were they gonna do about Hammond?

"And that's basically what happened sir."

So they had told. Hammond looked pissed.

Okay, that was an understatement.

"You did WHAT?!"

"Sir, we can explain..."

"You've already done that Major. Now would you please care to explain why in the hell it took you two so long?"

"Well sir...what?"

He smiled down at the two officers before him. If anyone deserved a chance at happiness, it was these two.

"I have absolutely no idea why you two came in here today. Would you mind telling me again Major, what's going on?"

"Jack and I would like to get married."

"Good, I thought that's what you said. Now, we'll transfer you out to the Pentagon for a week or two, Jack you can fly out during that time frame, and then you two can get together. Sound like a plan or what?"

This statement was so out of character for the general the two officers in question didn't know whether he was serious or not.

"Sounds good to us sir. You are being serious right?"

"Yes Jack, I'm being serious. I don't know how you're going to explain this to your father Sam, but it should prove to be quite a show. Now, if you two will excuse me, I have some money that's itching to be bet on."

"You mean to tell us that there's a bet going on?"

"Yes. And it just so happens, that I'm going to go put money on you two getting married by the end of the month. When should I put down that you two are having your first kid?"

"SIR!" the two officers protested simultaneously.

"Just kidding. But I wouldn't mind having a couple more grandkids to play with. Hell you two are practically my own children. Congratulations to the both of you. You deserve this."

And with that he left the room.

Jack and Sam just stared at each other for sometime, stunned into silence.

"Okay, is it just me, or has the general officially gone nuts?"

"I'm not sure. But I'm willing to bet that you're right."

Sam rose and quietly left the office. After wandering into the briefing room, she peered through the massive window out over the 'gate. Jack was soon by her side, and together they watched as the ring activated and the M.A.L.P. rolled up the ramp. It soon disappeared, and the 'gate deactivated.

"So, whatcha thinking about?"

"That cabin of yours."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, actually. I was wondering when you were gonna take me up there."

"Next down time. That is, if you accept the offer this time."

"Oh, I don't think there's gonna be a problem there."

They smiled at each other, and were about to share a quick kiss when Hammond came in.

"Ah, I see you're here already. I wanted to let you know before the briefing began that I am giving SG-1 three weeks of downtime. I expect every single one of you to take it too. Is that understood Major?"

"Yes sir." She smiled warmly at him, a smile he was all too glad to return.

"In your seats. As soon as Teal'c and Dr. Jackson get here, we'll begin."

The two gentlemen in question soon made their appearance and the de-brief was under way.

Thirty minutes later, Hammond formally informed them about the downtime. He then dismissed them.

Daniel and Teal'c went off their separate ways, while Jack followed Sam to her lab. She had to turn off the equipment before she left, and then they were off.

Twenty minutes later, they left and were making their way to her house to pick up some stuff, and then to his to also pick up some stuff.

An hour later, the duo was off to the cabin.

Oh, yeah, they were loving life.

~fin~

Okay, random stuff this one. I don't know what possessed me to write this one this way, but I did. Actually, it's kinda like the previous one in it's own weird way...yeah, that's it. Okay, review now. Be nice, and I'll put up what Jacob thinks about the whole thing in Part 2. But you gotta review, or else you get no more...

"I can't handle most stimulants. Anybody else like me? Ya ever call the IHOP at about four in the morning and yell into the phone, 'I said _decaf_!'"-Tom Ryan


End file.
